


Sleeping with You

by thegodandthecynic



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegodandthecynic/pseuds/thegodandthecynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre works too hard during finals and Grantaire proves to be a very good  outlet for stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with You

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting a story wooooo dont kill me for how bad it is

Finals were hell for anyone and everyone. No sane college student could even claim to enjoying finals without getting stared down by others. Long nights spent studying rolled into longer days sitting in classrooms, writing until your hand cramped up and reading until the words started floating off the page. During finals week, there was little time for anything other than breathing, reading and writing. Friends would disappear for days on end; half of the time, someone had to be assigned to watch Enjolras to make sure he wouldn’t completely neglect himself. Courfeyac or Combeferre were usually given that job but this year, Combeferre needed to focus all he could on his studies. He hadn’t seen any of his friends in nearly two weeks. That being said, it came to a huge surprise (and annoyance) when Combeferre found Grantaire practically drooling in front of his apartment door.

Multiple thumps against his door first alerted him that something was amiss. At first he had just increased the volume on his music, the slow, smooth jazz pouring out of the speakers. He was able to ignore it for a while and he continued studying for his final test the next day. But after the first ten minutes, the thumping became more urgent, more erratic. Irritated, Combeferre resigned himself to quickly checking to see who or what it was before returning to his studies.

He walked across the cool linoleum floors, multiple fans blowing on him from every direction. Finals week had just happened to coincide with the hottest week of the year; Combeferre had long ago resigned himself to walking around in nothing but a tank top and boxer shorts.

Reaching the door he pulled it open, a loud profanity escaping his lips before he could quiet himself.

‘What’s this? Is our stone statue losing his cool?’ Grantaire smiled up at Combeferre from the floor. In one hand he held a half empty bottle and in the other a six-pack that had somehow stayed intact when he hit the floor. Combeferre stared at the man for a second before his brain kicked in. Taking the beer, he placed it on the counter before heaving Grantaire to his feet.

‘I’m busy Grantaire. Take your yourself and go elsewhere.’ Combeferre scolded, turning the tipsy man back towards the door.

‘Would you really kick me out like this?’ Grantaire asked, swaying slightly on his feet. ‘Perhaps I get mugged when walking home, stabbed in the chest and left for dead. Perhaps I accidentally step into the street before the crosswalk changes, standing in the road as a car barrels-‘

‘Alright alright,’ Combeferre cut him off, not in the mood to deal with his pessimistic views. ‘You may stay, so long as you do not interrupt my studies.’

‘You have my word, my stoic knight.’ Grantaire attempted a bow, nearly falling headfirst to the floor. Combeferre caught him at the last second, half helping, half dragging the man to the couch. As he began to walk away, Grantaire called to him.

‘Combeferre?’

‘Yes Grantaire?’ He answered, his patience beginning to wear thin.

‘Will you read me a bedtime story?’ Combeferre could hear the smirk in Grantaire’s tone.

‘Go to sleep,’ he said through gritted teeth, returning to his room and opening his textbook once more.

Once he had been distracted, Combeferre found it hard to get back into the state of mind necessary for studying. Grantaire had distracted him for too long; the more he tried to read, the worse his headache got. It wasn’t long before the words were swimming off the page.

Combeferre rubbed at his temples, deciding it was time for a break. From his desk drawer he grabbed a cigarette and his lighter, going out to the small balcony that came with his apartment.

Smoking had been a dirty habit of his for a long time now. Most people didn’t know that about him, consider he only resorted to a cigarette when he was under extreme stress. Enjolras was probably the only person aware of it.

The night was warm, still partially humid from earlier in the day. Fresh air blew through his hair, helping his mind clear considerably. Blowing out smoke, Combeferre looked across the balcony and towards the city lights below.

Soon his cigarette was down to the filter. He exhaled once more before running the butt into the ground and going back inside. Feeling calm and the tiniest bit sleepy, Combeferre put on the coffee pot. As he waited, quiet footsteps alerted him to Grantaire’s approach.

‘How is your studying going?’ Grantaire asked, his breath reeking of alcohol.

‘Long and arduous.’

‘I feel you are in need for a break, dear Combeferre. You work hard, all the time. Only Enjolras himself levels your dedication,’ Grantaire sighed, leaning against the counter and staring. His dull grey eyes met Combeferre’s blue ones and the law student raised an eyebrow.

‘I don’t have the time nor the luxury to take a break Grantaire. I have one final left, then in a month my test to get into law school. I cannot afford to slack off in any way, shape or form.’

‘When was the last time you had a good lay?’ Grantaire asked, a smirk crossing his face when Combeferre tensed up, obviously surprised.

‘Now is not the right time for this Grantaire…’ He trailed off, thankful for the distraction when the coffee pot beeped.

‘I mean, when was the last time you had mind-blowing, dream-worthy sex? An orgasm so hard it makes you see stars; a blowjob so good it takes your breath away, leaves you panting and unable to ask for more. When was the last time you let someone pleasure you, someone other than your own hand.’ Grantaire leaned closer, moving Combeferre’s hand away from the coffee pot, pushing his back against the counter. He trailed a finger down Combeferre’s shirt, feeling just the barest outline of abs through the thin fabric. As the finger got to the waistband of his boxers, Combeferre snapped back to reality, practically growling as he caught Grantaire’s wrist.

‘Do not open this door, Grantaire. I don’t have time to be one of your drunken conquests.’ Combeferre turned back to his coffee, ignoring the feeling starting to grow in his stomach.

‘Oh no, I am much more sober than you give me credit for, my dear, sweet knight. And I had had something else in mind; to be the one dominated, rather than the one dominated.’ Combeferre froze, unable to deny his interest. ‘Have I caught your attention now?’ Grantaire moved closer, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. Grantaire’s breath was hot against his neck and his words sent a shiver straight to his groin.

‘I want you.’

Those three words was all it took. Combeferre turned around and pushed Grantaire against the counter, catching his lips in a forceful, passionate kiss. He nipped at Grantaire’s bottom lip, licking and pulling and enticing a moan from the smaller man. He broke the kiss, looking at Grantaire and smirking before sucking at the pale skin that showed from under his collar. Combeferre had always been possessive when it came to sex; if they were going to go through with this, he would make sure that everyone knew who had left the mark.

Grantaire sighed, tilting his head so Combeferre had easier access to his neck. While his tongue and lips worked on the skin, his hands had become preoccupied with pulling away Grantaire’s clothes. He slipped the T-shirt over the other’s dark curls with ease, taking the opportunity to trail his hands down Grantaire’s lithe yet muscular form. Combeferre’s long fingers ghosted against every piece of Grantaire’s skin, exploring and finding which places made Grantaire writhe, moan and gasp. Each time he found a particularly sensitive spot, his lips replaced his hands and quick movements left Grantaire shuddering, his knees nearly giving out. He had been only half hard before but now his erection was pressing against the zipper of his pants. The hardness of his dick combined with the things Combeferre’s was currently doing to his body made him lightheaded, unable to think.

Combeferre on the other hand was enjoying this just as much as Grantaire. He was completely erect also; it tented his boxers, which were wet from sweat and precome. He slipped off his own shirt, throwing it on top of Grantaire’s before grabbing the other man by the ass and lifting him. Getting the message, Grantaire wrapped his legs around Combeferre’s waist. He hasped when his back was shoved against the wall, effectively pinned against Combeferre’s hot skin.

Combeferre looked up once more, his glasses askew. Both he and Grantaire were panting, their every move urgent and needy. Their crotches were pressed together; Grantaire could feel, and see Combeferre’s erection, his eyes widening in surprise. Combeferre was much bigger than he had imagined, much bigger than he had ever even dared to think honestly. Sure he had fantasized about the other man before. Combeferre was always cool and level-headed; who wouldn’t want to see him thrashing with lust, lost in the throes of passion?

But what Grantaire hadn’t taken into account was that Combeferre could quite possibly be bigger than he had expected. He stared, his eyes growing even wider as his imagination wandered.

‘Like what you see?’ Combeferre asked, his voice husky. Grantaire dragged his eyes away from the man’s erection, desire clouding those clear grey orbs. In response he grabbed at the back of Combeferre’s head and brought it forward, crashing their lips together once more.

Combeferre panted into the kiss, pressing closer to Grantaire and grinding their erections together. The smaller man pulled away, his breath hitching considerably as Combeferre pushed him into the wall once more. Their erections close together, Combeferre went for Grantaire’s neck once more, nipping at the milky skin, leaving many small marks that would stand out in the sunlight.

‘Hold on,’ Combeferre whispered, his mouth relocating to Grantaire’s ear. As he sucked, he wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s back and carried them both to the bedroom, dropping Grantaire onto the bed and hunting for his stash of condoms and lube. When he turned around again, Grantaire was completely naked, a hand wrapped around his own penis and slowly stroking. Growing, Combeferre practically leapt on top of Grantaire, slapping his hand away and pushing the other back onto the bed.

‘I’m the only one allowed to touch you, do you understand? You are not to touch yourself, not without my express permission.’ Combeferre snarled into Grantaire’s face, their noses practically touching. Grantaire nodded, a smile spreading across his lips.

‘If I am not allowed to touch myself, let me touch you.’ Before he knew it, Combeferre was on his back, Grantaire kissing a trail down his body. He continued when he got to his boxers mouthing at Combeferre’s erection through the fabric. Combeferre gasped, his hands knotting in the sheets below him. As Grantaire continued mouthing, Combeferre got increasingly impatient; a low, almost feral growl told Grantaire that he should hurry.

And hurry he did. Wasting no time, he pulled off Combeferre’s boxers and wrapped his lips around the head of Combeferre’s dick.

Combeferre froze, his body unable to find the correct way to react to the sudden heat. Grantaire’s mouth was warm and wet and velvety; by simply holding it there, Grantaire knew he had Combeferre wrapped around his finger.

Deciding to have some fun, he licked at the slit of Combeferre’s dick, tasting the sweet precome that beaded from the hole. He swirled his tongue around the head before removing his mouth completely and licking down the entire shaft. Grantaire had been right to think that Combeferre was larger than normal; he was longer than average and just a tiny bit thicker. Not that Grantaire was complaining, anyway.

‘Get that mouth of yours back on my dick before I shove it down your throat.’ Combeferre was writhing on the bed, his hands gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Grantaire had been right about one thing; it had been way too long since his last sexual endeavour.

Grantaire obliged, wrapping his lips around Combeferre’s cock once more. Relishing in the sounds that were coming out of the law student’s mouth, he started bobbing his head up and down, using every trick he knew to make this as pleasurable as possible.

‘Take me,’ Combeferre whispered, his voice low and dripping with lust. Smiling, Grantaire did as he was told.

Years of practice had come in handy for this moment. Grantaire started slowly, taking all of Combeferre in his mouth until his nose was crushed against the brown hairs at his base. Combeferre let out a shuddering breath, feeling the beginnings of an orgasm in his gut. He was about to call Grantaire off, to warn him when Grantaire swallowed, the contractions of his throat proving to be too much for Combeferre. With a cry he came harshly down Grantaire’s throat, his orgasm pushing through him forcefully. Grantaire took it like a pro, swallowing down every drop of Combeferre’s semen with ease. He then pulled his mouth off of Combeferre with a wet pop, moving up to kiss Combeferre once more.

Without breaking the kiss, Combeferre flipped around so that he was straddling Grantaire. With one hand, he half-heartedly searched for the lube he had brought over earlier. Once he found the bottle, he sat back on his haunches, squirted a generous amount into his hand and pulled Grantaire as close as he could possibly get.

‘Stay like that now. Keep yourself wide open for me.’ Grantaire swallowed, ridiculously turned on by Combeferre’s voice. With a finger, Combeferre prodded at Grantaire’s entrance, teasing the hole before slipping a finger in. The walls closed around him, hot and smooth and tight. Combeferre added another finger, then another, scissoring and moving them around in order to prepare the smaller man. With each added finger Grantaire moaned, his cries becoming louder until Combeferre was sure he would get a visit from his landlord in the morning.

‘Comb…please…just do it…’ Grantaire pleaded, unable to even form a coherent sentence.

‘Do what?’ Combeferre asked, curling his fingers and brushing against Grantaire’s prostate. He gasped, his hands curling and uncurling on the sheets.

‘Just fuck me!’ he cried, practically yelling. Smiling pulled his fingers out, not missing Grantaire’s whimper at the loss. Thankful that his refraction period was short, he quickly unwrapped a condom and pulled it on before graciously pouring lube into his hand and covering his own dick with the cold gel.

‘Are you ready?’ Combeferre asked, lining himself up with Grantaire’s entrance.

‘Yes god yes do it already please Combeferre I’m begging you…’ his pleas were cut short as he inhaled deeply when Combeferre began to push in. He kept going slowly but surely until he was completely buried inside Grantaire. Grantaire was hot, the heat pulsating and making Combeferre’s cock twitch with anticipation. And best of all he was tight. Combeferre had thought he was tight with only fingers, but not the heat and tightness engulfed and swallowed him and oh god he was so tight.

‘If you don’t move right now I swear to you I will-’ Grantaire’s threat was cut short as Combeferre finally moved, pulling completely out and shoving himself back in, hitting the prostate on his first try. Grantaire cried out, his hands scrabbling for something to hold onto. After that first thrust he saw stars, the edges of his vision turning black.

Combeferre grunted, his low voice matching Grantaire’s breathy moans. With every thrust Grantaire sighed a bit harder, gripped a bit tighter, moaned a little bit louder, wrapping his arms around Combeferre’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss. The thrusts got stronger and Grantaire felt the beginnings of an orgasm in the pit of his stomach.

‘I’m gonna…touch me…please…’ he breathed.

‘No,’ Combeferre grunted, ‘You come when I tell you to,’ Breathless, Grantaire started to complain, but was silenced as Combeferre captured his lips again. His strokes lost their smooth, powerful rhythm, changing into something more erratic.

Grantaire pulled their foreheads together, his cock dripping precome, begging to be touched, to be relieved.

Combeferre thrust two more times, and knowing that he was close, he grasped Grantaire’s cock in one hand and spoke:

‘Come for me.’

And Grantaire did. He came hard, in long spurts, coating both of their stomachs in the sticky liquid. As he came, he inadvertently clenched. The added pressure pushed Combeferre over the edge and with one final thrust, he came also, exhaling in shuddering breaths. He sank down into the bed, rearranging themselves so they were laying front to back, Combeferre still buried deep inside Grantaire. They lay like that, both still coming down from their high. Their heartbeats and breathing patterns soon mirrored each other, a steady, grounding beat.

‘I didn’t know you smoked,’ Grantaire finally said, breaking the silence.

‘It’s a stress thing.’ Combeferre nuzzled his head into Grantaire’s neck, sucking at the skin to make sure it left a large mark.

‘Remind me to get drunk and come visit you more often.’ Combeferre could hear the smirk in Grantaire’s voice and he shook his head with a sigh.

Not that he minded that idea.


End file.
